United States Army Rangers/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Iraqi Republican Guard (by Jar teh marksman) US Army Rangers: 4 Iraqi Republican Guards:4 It starts as 4 US Rangers are standing on top of a hill. They notice 4 Iraqi soliders entering the compound. They split up, while 1 stays back, and sets up his SR-25. He aims at one of the Iraqi's head, and fires. US Army Rangers: 4 Iraqi Republican Guards: 3 He quickly adjusts his aim, shoots again, but nearly misses another, as they have ran off. One republican guard pulls out his Tabuk, and shoots at one of the Rangers running down the hill. US Army Rangers: 3 Iraqi Republican Guards: 3 An Iraqi guard grabs an RPK, and kills a US Ranger. Another guard shoots the other Ranger running down with the AKM, but not before he gets a round to the head compliments of the M4. US Army Rangers: 1 Iraqi Republican Guards: 2 As the Iraqi guards find their weapons out of ammo, they retreat back inside the building. The US Ranger packs up his SR-25, and follows in behind. As the Ranger approaches a door, he gets an idea. He places a claymore in front of the door, and fires through the door. The Iraqi guards hear this, and one goes to investigate. When he opens the door, he finds shrapnol flying into his face. US Army Rangers: 1 Iraqi Republican Guards: 1 The Ranger enters the door, but finds bullets flying his way. He ducks down and starts shooting back. They both find themselves out of ammo. They then pull out their knives and exchange slashes. The Iraqi pushes the Ranger back, and then comes in to stab him. The Ranger side-steps. The republican guard, turns back around, and thrusts inward. But the Ranger counters by stepping over, and grabbing his arm. It's a battle of strength, as the republican guard tries to stab the Ranger, and the Ranger is pushing his arm away. Just as the Iraqi gathers up enough strength to go in for the kill, the Ranger headbutts him, stomps on his foot, pushes him over, and steps on his stomach to prevent him from getting up. The Ranger loads a mag into his M1911, and shoots the Iraqi guard in the head. US Army Rangers: 1 Iraqi Republican Guards: 0 The Ranger pumps his fist into the air, and yells "RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Expert's Opinion The US Army Rangers won because they were a special forces unit whereas the Iraqi Guard was not, meaning that they had better training and were better equipped. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Los Zetas (by Sport Shouting) The votes are in. Who would win if the US attacks Mexico to save it from drug cartels. The US Army Rangers or Los Zetas Cartel. Here's the fight. 5 US Army Rangers are walking through the streets of Mexico at night. They notice some unusual activity about 35 meters away. The people turn around and fire guns at the rangers. It is Los Zetas Cartel firing. A bullet from a Mini Uzi kills a Ranger. US Army Rangers- 4 The Cartel members split up. 2 go into a house. 2 go to another house and 1 fires an AK-47 at the Rangers. He is killed seconds later by a SR-25 shot. Los Zetas Cartel- 4 The Rangers split up in pairs of 2 to find the Cartel members. 1 ends up in between both houses and is shot to death by Cartel members. US Army Rangers- 3 The dead Rangers partner storms into the house. A Cartel members laughs and he and the Ranger explode. Dynamite was placed by the door. 1 Cartel member and 1 Ranger die. US Army Rangers- 2 Los Zetas Cartel- 3 A Ranger throws a flashbang through a window. Screams are heard and the Ranger jumps in and kills 1 Cartel Member with his pistol. Los Zetas Cartel-2 The Ranger looks around but feels a garrote around his neck. He backfists the Cartel member and they draw their pistols. The Ranger dodges 3 Glock shots then tackles the Cartel member. He slaps the gun away and shoots the member in the head 2 times. Los Zetas Cartel-1 The last Cartel member sees a claymore and runs around it. He shoots a Ranger with an AK-47 and it's now 1 on 1. US Army Rangers- 1 The Ranger sees the Cartel member with the Glock walking slowly about 10 feet in front of him, facing another direction. The Ranger pulls his M4 out but it's out of ammo. He sneaks up on the cartel member and kicks him in the back. 2 punches to the face and 1 disarm later, the Cartel member is dead. The last Ranger yells "Rangers lead the way!" and takes the dead Cartel leader's body for the government. Los Zetas Cartel- 0 Winner- US Army Rangers Expert's Opinion The US Army Rangers are one of the most elite special forces units in the world. The Los Zetas may have trained with the Mexican Special Forces, but the Mexican Special Forces weren't exactly notorious for their combat skills. The Rangers outclassed the Mexicans in almost every way. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage